


【鸣佐】露指手套

by Silvia_FT



Series: 火影短篇-一击脱离 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: 人生中的第一篇同人，超级黑历史没羞没臊的叔鸣佐叔佐的露指手套超级色气啊
Relationships: 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助
Series: 火影短篇-一击脱离 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835110
Kudos: 7





	【鸣佐】露指手套

**Author's Note:**

> *写于2016-5-4

  
#  
  
——那是一只相当漂亮的手。  
白净、修长，却又强劲有力。  
他可以想象这只手抚摸着胸膛时的触感。  
——覆着老茧的手指划过他的胸膛、温热的、缓慢的、带着无法抗拒的诱惑。  
  
糟糕了。  
想上他，现在就想。  
鸣人强迫自己的目光从那只被露指手套所包裹的、属于佐助的手上挪开，移到了桌面的文件上。  
然后他发现，之前一直萦绕在耳边的声音不知何时已经消失了。  
鸣人懵懵懂懂地抬起头来，佐助正面无表情地看着他：“你有在听吗？”  
“啊？当然有在听的说！”  
“那我刚才说了什么？”  
“呃…”  
回答不出来。  
他刚才的注意力全都在佐助的手上了，确实没有听到什么。  
都怪佐助的手太好看了，才让我忍不住分心的说。鸣人不着边际的想。  
这么一来，他的注意力再次回到了佐助的手上。  
  
佐助看着鸣人再次走神，不耐烦地啧了一声，扔下了手中的文件。  
“鸣人。”  
鸣人茫然地抬起头来。  
“你在想什么？”  
“想上你。”  
“……”  
静默半响，在鸣人后知后觉地想要糊弄过去的时候，佐助挑起一边的眉，唇角也勾了起来。  
“哦？在工作时间？真是了不起呢火影大人。”  
“佐、佐助…!”  
“不过也未尝不可呢。”  
“咦？”  
鸣人愣了愣，然后勾起了一个大大的笑容，起身绕到佐助的面前，握住了那只白净的手，在手指上边落下了一个吻。  
“来做吧，佐助。”  
  
END.  
  
  
  



End file.
